


Slits's Vent (Multi-Fandom & IRL)

by SlitsslItloof (WitswItloof)



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drabbles, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Victim Blaming, oneshots, vent - Freeform, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/SlitsslItloof
Summary: ...Yeah, just me posting some vent of past experiences for no real reason other than wanting to post them. Warnings in the notes and fandoms in the title, but it's probably only going to be me/IRL.





	Slits's Vent (Multi-Fandom & IRL)

**Author's Note:**

> Child abuse,  
> Sexual abuse,  
> Relapse of abuse,  
> PTSD,  
> Pedophilia,  
> Self-hate/victim-blaming

 Abuse.

 I knew what it was.

 I knew the signs.

 I knew what I had to do to get rid of it.

 But I still let it happen.

 I felt their hands on my body even though they were thousands of miles away.

 I felt their hands touching places I never wanted touched again even though they were in a whole different timezone.

 I felt their hands hurting me and hitting me even though they were only using words to explain how much they hated me.

 I knew better.

  _But I still let it happen._


End file.
